


In The Morning

by devinemoon



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinemoon/pseuds/devinemoon
Summary: On a Sunday morning, with the sun kissing his loved one’s skin he realizes he loves him. And he wants to stay like that forever. Based on “Kissing in cars” by Pierce The veil.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing fluff and im sorry about that but my mind keeps repeating that songs so yeah, please let me know what you think or if i should delete it as soon as i wake up later today asdkfhsg. thanks :] <3

"No, at the top of our lungs there's no

No, such thing as too young

Second chances won't leave you alone

Then there's faith in love.”

His eyes are closed, warmth hugging him. He feels peaceful. There are not a lot of moments like this lately, where his surroundings are quiet, where he feels like he’s floating in fluffy clouds and his heartbeat plays a slow melody to dance for.

Something suddenly moves between his arms, wiggling a little before coming to a full stop again. He opens his eyes just to find black hair right in front of him. It’s messy, fluffy like the clouds he was dreaming of and smells like vanilla.

The owner of said hair is between his arms, resting peacefully and wears a shirt too big for his small frame. A section of his hair covers his eyes and his lips are pouting. _Even when he’s asleep he pouts,_ Kun thinks.

The sunlight is just starting to make its way inside the room, painting everything with a golden undertone, when it gets to Ten’s face, said boy groans and turns to nuzzle Kun’s chest.

It’s then, with the sun painting the walls a golden color, and the air makes the curtains dance when he realizes he’s in love with Ten. He loves Ten.

He has thought about it before, but never really got the time to take deep breaths and actually realize he loves Ten.

He loves Ten with messy hair in the mornings, he loves Ten when he pouts, he loves Ten when he’s drunk and trying to make Kun slow dance with him in the middle of a street.

He loves him when he gets angry and his ears turn pink, when he’s crying after watching a new episode of his favorite drama, when he sees his eyes sparkle after visiting his mom. When he’s so tired he ends up falling asleep in the couch and when he’s drawing inside his studio.

He loves him even when he’s not there, because the thought of him makes Kun’s heart beat like crazy.

He wouldn’t mind spending his whole life like this, lazy Sunday mornings with Ten in his arms. He thinks this is the first time he’s seen love, and maybe the last time that he’ll need to.

Even if they’re too young, even if sometimes they struggle to pay rent and college bills at the same time. Because even when times are tough they always find a way to make things better, _they always find a way together._

He wants to be 30 years old and hold Ten’s hand just like the first time they went on a date, he wants to be 40 years old and kiss Ten like the time they kissed inside his old car. He wants to be 50 years old and still find new ways to tell Ten how much he loves him.

“Turn the lights off” Ten groans in his embrace.

“I wish I could, but I don’t think there’s any way to stop the sun from illuminating the city. At least not at 11 a.m.” He responds.

Ten moves a little more before opening his eyes, meeting with Kun’s from the first time today.

“Oh, but I think the sun is right in front of me.”

He loves Ten, even when he gets cheesy first thing in the morning.

Ten moves until he’s fully lying on top of Kun’s body, arms folded on Kun’s chest and chin placed on top of them. They smile at each other.

“Good morning Mr. boyfriend. Why are you up so early on a Sunday morning?” He smiles.

“Oh, you know. I was sleeping peacefully but someone wouldn’t stop moving so I woke up. The usual.”

He circles his hands around Ten’s body. Sunday mornings are always special; there’s no stablished hour to wake up, no rush and instead, enough time for morning cuddles.

“It seems like there’s something in your mind, all good?” Ten asks.

Kun sit up, carefully placing Ten in his lap, looking directly into his eyes.

“There _is_ something” He says. 

And for a brief moment, worry writes itself in Ten’s eyes. His eyebrows furrow a little and his head gets a little closer to Kun’s face.

“I never really thought I would be telling you this on such a simple day. But I wasn’t prepared either to do so. I know it took me some time, a lot more than you might have expected, but I’m ready.” 

“What?” Ten is confused, tilting his head to the right and waiting for Kun to speak again because he truly doesn’t understand.

“A couple of minutes ago I realized I love you. I never loved someone just as much as I love you. And we’re too young, I know that. But I really hope I can spend the rest of my life with you by my side.” He finally says.

Ten’s eyes are watering and he’s shaking a little, giggling cutely. They hug, they hug so tight Kun thinks he might hurt Ten, but Ten’s crying on his shoulder in no time, hiding his face between Kun’s neck and shoulder.

When they finally stop hugging, Ten laughs again.

“I can’t believe you made me cry first thing in the morning, on a day off.”

Kun laughs this time, even when Ten just showed his vulnerable side a couple of seconds ago, he still finds a way to make everything funny, and lighten the mood.

“Now that we’re confessing our feelings or whatever” Ten says, playing with Kun’s fingers and still sitting on his lap. “There is something”

He gets up and rushes out of their bedroom, shouting “ _Wait a second, I’ll be right back_ ” while he runs, t-shirt covering is body all the way to his mid-thigh. After a couple of seconds, Kun can hear his footsteps making their way back to the room. When he comes back, both of his hands are behind his back and his face has a red blush, he’s embarrassed, and it sparks Kun’s curiosity.

“Come here” He says.

Ten sits on his lap again, hands still behind his back.

“I know this might be the nerdiest thing you’ll ever receive on the world, but I feel the need to give it to you even if it’s not a big deal” He starts, eyes wondering everywhere, not daring to look into Kun’s.

“You know how last week I bought golden color wire to put some detail and texture on a painting for one of my clients?” Kun nods and Ten continues. “There was some wire left and was thinking about how to use it, that’s when you came by to bring me coffee and after that I started making this.”

On his right hand is a wire ring, a small blue agata placed in the middle.

“I took one of your rings so it should be the correct size. I know it’s not an expensive ring, but I really wanted to express how much I love you, even without words being said. You don’t have to wear it if-“

He’s cut off by Kun’s lips pressed on his, warm and soft lips melting into each other, the acknowledge on how much they love each other is in every little thing they do thinking about the other, and kisses are just another way to say “I love you” without using any words, just like bringing coffee to the studio, just like holding hands.

“I love it, _I love you_. I promise to wear it as much as I can” Kun says.

And with that, they spend some more hours holding each other, whispering sweet nothings, and making the sun witness of their love.

Kun hopes he spends all of his Sundays feeling like this, warm, happy, loved. He also hopes he can make Ten’s mornings feel like that too.


End file.
